Golem
Golem (ゴレム, Golem) is one of the expedition team members affiliated with Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Appearance Golem's true appearance and gender are unknown. He always stays inside the pilot chamber of a robot which is more than twice the size of an average grown man. The robot does not have a left arm, which is conjured by Golem himself. It has a seat by the shoulder and a gun-like appendage where the hand should be. Personality Golem is very silent and reclusive. Not even Muherr, who has known him for three years, has ever seen his true looks, nor his gender or age. He even refuses to tell any info about himself, including his very name, only reporting his that comrades call him "Golem". He always stays on his own, inside the pilot cabin of the robot, never partaking any game his comrades may be playing or conversation they may be having. However, he bluntly asked Ging why he had not explained sooner about his reasons for offering money to Beyond's party. On that occasion, he was shown to be unable to comprehend actions guided by feelings without an explanation. However, he does seem to have a code of honor. Background He was member of an 11-man squad know as the "Stone Wall", the legendary unit came out of the Lubo civil war without a single casualty. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc From the moment of Ging's arrival, Golem has always been sitting in a corner, never speaking or interacting with others. He reacted only when Ging announced he would pay the party members twice the sum offered by Beyond to be acknowledged as number two.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 344 One month later, he provides firearms for Muherr's henchmen as part of Pariston's act. Muherr then introduces him to Ging, telling him that Golem will be the one to handle the artillery and about his involvement in the Lubo civil war. Ging then asks his name, to which he replies he is referred to as Golem by his comrades and that he shall answer no more inquiries. Later, when Ging explains the reason for offering everyone his money, Golem wonders why he hasn't said it before, as it would have made everything easier. However, he does not understand Muherr's reasoning.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 347 Abilities & Powers As a member of Beyond Netero's party, Golem is deemed powerful enough to handle the Dark Continent. He specializes in artillery. In the past he was a member of an 11-men squad known as "Stone Wall", which came out of the Lubo civil war without a single casualty. Nen Golem is referred to as a "joint-type": He conjures an arm with a powerful heavy weapon and a seat for an emitter. The emitter creates bullets with his Nen and Golem fires them. By doing so, their power becomes much greater than it would be separately. He can also materialize weapons (so far he has created five machine guns at a time) in the hands of his comrades, although they still have to emit the bullets. It should be noted that both the mechanic arm and the firearms he conjures consist of many parts, and thus are rather difficult to reproduce. References Category:Characters Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers